


What do they teach in schools these days?

by Team7Extra



Series: Narnia Poems [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Poems, Poetry, education system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: What they teach in schools nowadays.Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Series: Narnia Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678405
Kudos: 4





	What do they teach in schools these days?

**What do they teach in schools these days?**

The multiplication table

Write your name in cursive

If you want to speak raise your hand

What do they teach in schools these days?

Start with a hypothesis

Wait your turn

Keep your head down

What do they teach in schools these days?

No chance of another world

Animals can't talk

Magic is not real

What do they teach in schools these days?

Children can't change the world

What do they teach in schools these days?


End file.
